Male and female B6C3F1 mice are dosed dermally for up to 104 weeks, at 3 exposure concentrations plus a control group. During the course of the study, animals are weighed and examined for clinical observations monthly. All animals that either die early or survive until the end of dosing receive a complete necropsy and histopathologic evaluation.